


Unforgettable

by SterekXKlaroline



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Aiden, Alive Allison Argent, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gang gang shit, Good everyone, Jackson is a Good Friend, M/M, Original Character(s), Pack, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Past Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Protective Scott McCall, Protective Stiles, Secrets, Slow Burn, Stiles Stilinski Has a Sister, Still a dick, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekXKlaroline/pseuds/SterekXKlaroline
Summary: Blake Stilinski has just moved back home after living with her aunt for the last few years. Apparently nothing has changed at home, but in reality everything has changed. Just as the course of her life has, not that she know this just yet. (Terrible at descriptions but this is basically it)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this I originally posted on Wattpad, decided its a fan fic, why not post it on here. So I hope you enjoy. I'll be posting the Prologue and first Chapter today and post every few days until I need to carry on writing.

Part 1

Life, well for everyone life can be difficult. For me, I lost my mom when I was young, leaving my dad to raise my twin brother and I. That wasn’t easy, especially for the sheriff of the town, being a single dad, as well as a full time worker. So at age 11, he gave me the option to leave town. Move in with my mom’s younger sister and her husband.   
It was difficult, leaving my dad and twin brother, but I knew it was for the best. It meant I got to have a mother figure, it also meant, my dad wouldn’t be as stressed with two kids around, both who constantly fight and argue although there’s endless love. But now, 17 years old, I’m ready to move back home. Sure this place has been home for the last few years, nothing beats going back to Beacon Hills. 

“I can’t actually believe you’re officially going” Jay said helping me load my car up. He had been my best friend since the day I got here, and I knew I was gonna miss his dumbass. 

I nodded with a raise of my eyebrows, “We’ve been talking about me leaving for so long, guess it’s finally happening.” 

“Yeah. Unless, I pay you to stay” he grinned. 

I laughed shaking my head, “I wish I could stay. But I have my dad and brother back home, who are probably in desperate need for someone, me, to sort their lives out.” 

“They’ve managed this long sweetie. I’m sure they can wait a little longer” My aunt Nina said hugging me. 

I rested my head in the crook of her shoulder, “Uh huh, they have which is why I’m dreading on going home” 

I stepped back and she smiled at me, “I’m proud of you, you know that” 

I scrunched my eyebrows up in confusion, “For what?” 

“For being a strong kid. When my older sister died, I saw how strong you had become, and I’m proud to say what a beautiful young woman you’ve turned into” 

“Couldn’t have done it without you Nina” 

She smiled at me and I could feel myself getting slightly emotional, “Ok, nope. No tears today” Her husband Vince said grabbing me into a quick hug. 

“How about this kid, you’ll be back sooner or later, even if it’s for a weekend. There ain’t no denying that right” 

I agreed with him, “Yeah, it’ll take more than you think to get rid of me” I told them. 

He grinned “Defiantly. I mean at least we won’t need to constantly worry about the kid who basically attracts danger without realizing it. Your brother will have his hands full” 

I laughed, “I’m sure I’ll deal with it. I’ll be fine. But it’s also getting late so I feel like I should probably get going considering I’ve got a 2-hour drive ahead of me. Don’t really want to drive in   
the dark for too long” 

“Yeah. Surrounded by trees whilst driving alone at night, not the safest thing” Vince muttered. 

“I’ll be in a car, if I get spooked or anything, or anything happens, you’ll be the first person I call then my dad, unless I’m closer to Beacon Hills. But still, and I have everything I’ll need in   
arm’s length” 

“Good, and make sure you call us whenever you stop for gas, and when you get there. Ok” Vince told me. 

I nodded, “I’ll drop a few texts every known and then alright. Not when I’m driving obviously, but still” 

“Yeah, also you’ll keep us updated on your love life right” Jay said with a sly grin. 

I rolled my life, “You mean the one that’s nonexistent” 

“Good. Your dad and I agree that it can stay like that” 

I rolled my eyes but had a small smile on my face, I said bye to them all, and soon the rest of their pack came outside everyone saying bye to me. 

I then got into my car, and started the drive leaving this town I’ve called home, and though I’m human, the pack of werewolves I’ve seen as a family.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My girl hits Beacon Hills, and lemme just say this shit ain't the same no matter how much they say it is. Xoxo

Chapter 1 

3 hours of driving. An amazing playlist, some good snacks. And well, I just wanted to get to Beacon Hills if I’m honest. I pulled up outside the house I grew up in. I quickly called Nina, and messaged Jay. Before going in. 

Not a lot had changed out here, yet so much had. I saw the Jeep, which had managed to go the few hours to Nina’s, whenever Stiles visited. There was also a Porsche out front as well as a Chevy Camaro. There was also a green motorbike, and well I’m assuming my brother has some friends over. 

I rang the doorbell, and waited a few seconds before I was face to face with my brother, complete shock over his face. 

“Blake?” he asked looking at me confused. 

“Hey Stiles” I smiled

“Blake… holy shit what are you doing here?” He asked in shock but still hugging me. 

“Well I’m back home. Didn’t dad tell you?” 

“He said you were coming home. But he told me today. I… thought it would be a few days in all honesty. But come on in kid. You’ll get cold out there” 

I smiled and followed him inside shutting the door behind me. 

We both went inside and in there I saw Scott, Jackson, and a few other guys. Ok, boys night much. 

“Holy shit. Blake?” Scott asked coming up to me. 

“Hey Scotty” I said hugging him. I recognized how much bigger he had gotten, he was tall, lean and muscular. And still a little cute, but he was like my brother. Still is. 

“It’s been a while kid. You’ve changed” He said looking me up and down. 

I rose my eyebrows chuckling at him. “Kinda happens when you don’t see someone for a few years” 

“Defiantly Stiles’ sister” 

I grinned but before I could reply, someone else spoke up, “Fuck off that seriously cannot be Blake as in Stiles’ sister Blake. You’ve changed” 

I looked at Jackson, “Miss me Jackson” I said with a sly grin. 

He grimaced, “Miss you? I mean, it’s been quiet without you, and that’s saying something” 

I chuckled, “Well I’m back. Your life just got better” 

He didn’t say anything instead, he looked more like he was thinking deeply. 

“Wouldn’t put it like that necessarily” 

I scoffed, “You wouldn’t. But you probably think it. You missed me and you know it. Now who are the others?” I asked letting my eyes wander across the other guys. 

“They’re our friends…” Stiles answered, “Derek, the big moody one. Isaac, the tall one, Ethan and Aiden, the twins” 

I nodded at them all, “Nice to meet you guys” 

Derek, he was tall-ish, Hench, had dark hair and green eyes, and was really hot no lie although he did look a few years older than us, not sure if it’s the very attractive facial hair or what.   
Isaac, again, he was really incredibly hot, but also really tall with curly hair. The twins, were again buff, but also had baby faces, and playful smirks almost. 

Derek was looking at me, a little weirdly might I add. Like he had an intense glare almost, which, I don’t entirely know how to take. Whereas Isaac looked at me slightly confused, slightly not. 

“So how much have I missed over these last few years?” I asked them. 

They all looked amongst each other a small smirk on Jacksons face, and Scott looked like he was literally having a flashback of everything. 

“Not a lot” Stiles answered, “I mean well. Guess everyone’s just grown… a little” 

I nodded, “Uh huh. Grown a little is understatement brother. And how did you guys manage to befriend Jackson, of all people, or why for that matter” 

Jackson rolled his eyes and turned to the other guys, “Watch of for this girl. She’s a snake” 

I scoffed, “Ignore him. He’s the real snake. But seriously, Stiles, Scott, how. Or why?” 

“Why… because who could resist this face” 

I grimaced at him, “Please just shut up. I knew you missed me, and you carrying on talking to me, just proves that” 

A few of the guys sniggered at that and he looked a little taken back, “So boys, start talking” I said to my brother and Scott. 

“About what you’ve missed or... the friend thing” 

I shrugged, “Either or” 

“Well, we just kind of all got to know each other over the years… As for what you’ve missed not a lot really. How about you, what have we missed? I mean you ain’t that small kid no more” Scott told me. 

I shrugged, “Well, lived in a small town. Uncle Vince basically owned the town not going to lie. I had my best friend Jay, who kept me out of trouble. And well, that’s about it, now I’m back to   
this town, where probably nothing happens, and I probably won’t need him to keep me out of trouble, so it’ll all be fun and games” 

“If you’re related to Stiles, that’s probably easier said than done” Isaac muttered. 

I raised my eyebrows at him, “Yeah? What shit does my brother get into then?” I asked smirking at my brother. 

“Nothing. I’m a good kid” Stiles said giving Isaac some eyes. 

Isaac scoffed at that, “A good kid when you wanna be” 

I grinned, “You know, this is the type of shit I want to hear. Everything you have on my brother.” 

“There’s probably more than you would think” Derek muttered also grimacing. 

“How much happened whilst I was away?” 

“In all honesty. A lot more than you would think” Jackson added on. 

I looked amongst these guys, and well I can pick up a few certain things, and knowing that these guys were keeping something from me right now, that was one of them. There was almost an elephant in the room, like they were tiptoeing around subjects. Sure I don’t know them that well, but they’re terrible liars, and I’ve been here for less than 10 minutes. 

I was basically raised by wolves, well excluding Nina. But still, I knew certain tells of when someone was keeping secrets. The eye contact these guys kept on making, the nervousness whenever we reached the topic of what I missed, and well, how much could Stiles really get up to in this town, especially since Jackson Whittmore, Isaac Lahey… the only Isaac I can remember vaugley, and three strangers are sat here. I would’ve at least heard some talk. 

“Yeah? So am I like interrupting your boy’s night or something?” I asked around. 

“Not entirely. I’m going to be meeting Kira soon anyway” Scott said. 

“Ah yeah? You managed to get yourself a girl?” I asked him with a small smirk. 

He grinned at me and I chuckled, “How about you dear brother? You got yourself a girl?” 

A small smirk appeared on his face as well, “Yeah… believe it or not” 

“Then why haven’t you told me? This is important information you know, can’t be keeping secrets like that.” 

He snorted, “No secrets kept. Anyway, let’s change the subject. Jackson how’s your girlfriend doing? Or Boyfriend either or…” 

Jackson glared at my brother whilst Ethan sniggered, “Fuck you Stilinski”

I laughed, “Well, guess when Jacksons around there’s always relationship drama” 

The twins laughed, “Considering he’s probably dated nearly everyone in this town” 

I laughed shaking my head looking at Jackson, he glared at the twin, it was Aiden… I think. He said Aiden’s name whilst pointing at him earlier. 

“You’re not too far behind though” Ethan told his brother. 

“Oh god, a bunch a fuck boys are about. How entertaining” 

“You trying to say there weren’t any in your old town?” 

I thought for a few moments “My best friend was, not going to lie, but I kept him under control when needed” 

“Ouch, here’s me thinking I was your best friend” Jackson muttered with a smirk plastered on his face. 

I looked at him like he’d grown two heads, “Your optimism is cute Jackson, considering we haven’t seen each other since we were like 11 or 12” 

Before he could say anything else, my brother spoke up, “Yo, I’ve just got a text from dad. He says he’ll be home later”

I nodded. I was still stood up, I don’t know why, I should probably sit down. 

“That’s good then. Didn’t realize he was going to be at work” 

Stiles scoffed, “He’s never not at work. Being the sheriff and all”

I had to agree with him there, “Your mom still a Nurse?” I asked Scott. 

He nodded, “Yeah. Always working as well” 

I smiled, his mom is the definition of amazing. I missed her so much, and I’m looking forward to seeing her. 

“Awh, well I hope I see her soon then. Also quick question whose Porsche is out front, and the Camaro?” 

“Camaro is mine, Porsche is as you can guess, Jacksons” 

I nodded, “You got good taste. I want to say the same for Jackson… but he probably chose the most expensive thing he could see” 

He glared at me, but I smirked then turned back to Derek, “How long you had it?” 

“A couple of years now, but I gotta look after her” 

I chuckled agreeing, “Guys and their cars” 

He had a small smile on his face, and I smiled back, 

“So who wants to help me get my stuff from the car?” I asked no one in particular. 

“Personally, I think any of you guys considering you’re all literally stronger than I am” My brother told them all. 

“I would help. But she’s been a bitch to me since she’s hit home” Jackson shrugged, 

“I’ll help you out” Scott said helping me with my stuff. I was thankful, and both him and Isaac helped me out. 

“Ok, so, weird question and don’t hate me if I’m wrong but are you Isaac Lahey?” I asked Isaac. 

He chuckled, “Not weird, but yeah I am. Grown a little since you last saw me” 

I chuckled, “You’ve grown probably two foot. But I remember you from wayyy back when” 

He scoffed, “Literally. When we were like 5 or 6 years old. Surprised you remember me if I’m honest with you” 

“How do you guys know each other?” 

“Lacrosse” Scott answered, “All four of us, and a few other of our friends play” 

“Nice. Danny still tight with Jackson?” I asked getting small amounts of information on one of my old best friends. 

Danny and Jackson, Danny more so purely because Jackson one day, completely dropped me, and kept on with Danny, about a year maybe less before I left, throughout that year, it was constant bickering between Jackson and I, always fighting and arguing. It was greating beating up a guy who thought he ran the place. 

“Dannys still around, but it’s complicated” Scott told me, although during the years Danny and I lost contact, but we were still close when I left. 

Once we got back inside, they took my stuff up, and I went to sit with the others. Not long later, after getting to know the guys only a slightly bit before they all left. 

“Blake, Blake, Blake. What’s new?” My brother asked once we were alone. 

“I don’t actually know, how about here. You’ve made a rather… different group of friends to what I would’ve expected” I told him. 

He shrugged, “It happens. I mean I’ve learnt a lot, got some loyal friends, a lots happened in a way, but that’s more about everyone growing up” 

I chuckled, “Tell me about it. I just, I don’t actually know when I grew up but it happened” 

He rose his eyebrows, “Yeah, I don’t think I have yet. I have in a sense, but then I’m still the same kid” 

I laughed, “Oh stiles. I did miss you I’m not going to lie. A lot, I mean, it’s different growing up without my twin brother” 

He nodded in agreement, “I’m lucky I had Scott. But how was it moving and settling knowing you would be leaving again a few years later” 

“It was… difficult. I mean they were all different, everyone I met, they were like a big family. It was amazing, but at the same time I was different because I wasn’t born and raised there, so I felt that constantly it was in the back of my head, but my main boy, Jay. He, I love him he’s my best friend and always had my back, and everyone made me feel like I was home. But still, I missed this little town because this is home” 

He smiled, “This is home. I agree with you there, how was school going for you? Cause you started in the middle of middle school there right” 

I shrugged, “Not too bad. Could be better, could be worse.” 

“Same. I mean could be a lot better, but I’m constantly distracted” 

I laughed, “Whys that Stiles? Your girl?” 

He shrugged, “Partially. But anyway, what else did that place teach you? Or lack of...?” 

I thought for a moment, “You know, I actually learnt how to fight, defend myself, a few other things. I learnt a lot about… culture let’s say.” 

He rose his eyebrows, “Shit then really?” 

I nodded, “Vince, he was like if you’re living in this town, then you need to hold your own… which lead to me learning and then I trained with my friend, and he’s like stupid because of how   
much he does train, and fight and he has mad strength, so, that was fun. But other than that, it was all normal” 

Stiles shook his head “I know how to fight to an extent, dad taught me how to throw a punch, Vince taught me how to hold a fight, other than that I’ll get through it” 

I laughed, “Oh come on. Why would someone choose a fight with you?” 

He gave me the driest look, “We both know I never know how to shut my mouth” 

I had to agree there, although I rarely saw my brother before I moved home, we facetimed, we skyped, and we visited when we could, and I know how much of a dumbass this guy is. 

“Makes a lot of sense” I grinned. 

He grinned back and we both carried on talking catching up until my dad walked in with some food in hand. 

“Heya kid” He said smiling once he saw me. 

I couldn’t help the massive grin that took over my face. I ran up to hug him, since I rarely saw him over the years. 

“Dad. I’m so happy to see you” 

He chuckled but hugged me tighter, I felt like I was getting slightly emotional. I missed my old man. 

“I’m happy to see you too kid. Not been the same without you” 

I smiled at him and we all sat down, the rest of the night being a catch up rather than anything else. 

Late into the night I went to my room, I hadn’t seen it but it was such a cute, room. Not too much of a different layout from how I left it, but the furniture was all different. 

I had a single bed in the corner, beside the window. The colors were neutral, a soft pink, and white color scheme. I had a small desk up against the wall, but across from my bed was a TV on the wall, a smart TV, so here’s to Netflix all the time. I had a large closet if anything, which I needed. But I liked the room, it was perfect, it was home. 

I got my shorts and tank top out before getting into bed and going to sleep within seconds looking forward to the day ahead of me.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“Yo, Blake. Wake up” Stiles said shaking me awake. 

I rolled over and looked at him with a glare on my face, “Huh?”

“Come downstairs, breakfast is nearly ready. I’ve left Scott with the pancakes, so you better hurry your ass up because he’ll end up burning them along with the house down”

I groaned remembering I was going out with Scott and Stiles, and whoever else wanted to join them. Purely because this town, I didn’t remember it like I used to, and the Mall was the best place to start. 

“Give me a little while, I’ll be down” I muttered. 

He left the room and after a few minutes on my phone I rolled out of bed, to go downstairs. I put on an oversized sweatshirt but kept my shorts on although you couldn’t even notice properly. 

After going to the bathroom, I went downstairs, I heard both Scott and Stiles, but also someone else. That someone else I assumed was Derek purely because of how deep his voice is. 

“Why do you boys need to be here so early?” I asked them a glare set on my face as I had my arms wrapped around myself and sat down. I looked a mess but didn’t care. 

“It’s 11am, also shouldn’t you put something else on?” Scott asked me. 

I shrugged and showed my shorts, from the corner of my eye I could see Derek who was looking me up and down. 

“What time you guys planning on leavening?” I asked in general though I had turned my attention towards Derek. When his eyes reached mine I rose my eyebrows in questioning.

He just smirked and Stiles answered, “You’ve got half an hour to get ready” Stiles said. 

“Not a minute longer” Derek added 

I rose my eyebrows looking at these guys around me, “You’re kidding me right? I can’t even shower and dry my hair in that time. I would have to dry, and sort my hair out, I would have to get my clothes ready, I would have to do my makeup, get my bag ready, and eat. Ya’ll can wait an hour” I then turned to stare at Derek who looked amused, “That minute extra can be taken to an hour, and you can’t do anything about it” 

Stiles looked at me with his mouth hung open, “You’re a psycho. He’ll probably kill you, you know” 

I snorted but sat down and ate instead. He wouldn’t kill me, I mean he can try by all means. But he won’t kill me. 

I ate the pancakes with a few other toppings before going upstairs to shower, change and sort myself out. 

It was difficult digging everything of mine out, making sure I had the right shampoo, finding the right clothes and shoes, and most importantly my makeup and hairdryer. 

It surprisingly didn’t take as long as I would have expected to get ready, I put on some cute denim shorts, a baby pink top which I tucked into my shorts. I then grabbed my white air force. 

Once I had done my makeup, I grabbed my bag making sure I had my phone, purse, and a little bit of extra makeup before going down to join the boys. 

“Alright” I yelled through the house, “I’m good to go” 

The three of them came out, and I was waiting by the front door. 

Both Scott and Stiles nodded and started to leave but Derek fully checked me out again, his eyes lingering on my legs longer than they needed to. 

“Lets go then” He gritted out. This guy alright?

I frowned but we all followed him to his car, both Derek and Stiles sat upfront leaving Scott and I in the back. 

“Derek… you good?” Scott asked him. 

An almost animalistic growl escaped from Derek, “Yes… I’m fine” 

I looked at him, I could see his hands tightening around the wheel, and well. If anything he looked like he was trying to control himself with something. I wasn’t sure what though. The only way I could explain it was wolfing out, but let’s be honest. That’s probably not possible. 

“You sure? You look like you’re holding that wheel a little tight there” I mumbled. 

He looked back at me, and I stared back with a natural face. 

“So what we doing then?” he asked. 

“Well, this kid ain’t been around here in a while, and she wants to go shopping. Then I’m kinda feeling food” Scott answered basically for us all. 

“Yo either way I’m feeling food. Missed a few places from around here” 

“What they didn’t have food from where you were?” Stiles asked me glancing back at us. 

I scoffed, “Oh no, the food was good. But the food here, it’s better. Gotta big up this town you know” 

“What do you want for food then?” Derek asked. 

I thought, “Burgers. Maybe, hopefully. Or… something else. I don’t know” 

I felt all three of the guys looking at me, “Why do girls never make their mind up? Especially when it comes to food. Trust me, Kira never knows” 

I rolled my eyes, “You cannot start picking on me right now. There are three of you guys and only one of me” I told them, 

Scott looked at me with a smirk, “Say something. I dare you, and I’ll fight you” I threatened. 

He rose his eyebrows at me, “Back to fighting people are you?” 

I pulled a face a him but ignored him. 

It didn’t take long to get to our destination. Rather than the mall, it was the High street, there were shops, food places, and well it was basically the heart of the town. 

**

The day was nice, we shopped, ate, and although I didn’t have female company it wasn’t as bad as I thought. 

But afterwards we went back to Derek’s Loft, a place where they hang out a lot, just as these guys do at Scott’s and apparently mine as well. The way it was last night.   
I looked around his loft, not entirely but still, it didn’t exactly look homely but alright I guess for a guy Derek’s age. Whatever his age actually is. 

“Love what you’ve done to the place lately, looks amazing” Stiles told Derek dryly. 

“hah” Derek scoffed, “I don’t know if Peters around to be honest” 

“Who’s that?” I asked. 

“His much better looking, but still young, Uncle” A man said coming down the Spiral staircase. 

I looked at this guy, he looked old but was still good looking in a way. Don’t judge me on that. 

“I’m Peter, Peter Hale. I must say, it’s shocking to actually see you here considering Stiles has mentioned you a few times” 

I nodded his name seemed really familiar, but I wasn’t sure where or when I had heard of it. 

“Yeah? There’s a shocker. He didn’t realize I was coming back until I knocked on the front door” 

“Peter… what you doing here? I thought you had your own place that you could be in” Derek told his uncle. 

Peter scoffed, “Nothing wrong with wanting to visit my dear nephew from time to time” 

“It is wrong when you’re harassing a kid you don’t know.” Derek snarled at him. 

Peter put his hands up in defense, a small smirk dancing on his face “I obviously know when I’m not wanted. Such a pleasure as per usual seeing you. You kids have fun, but not too much fun now. If you know what I mean Derek” 

I stared confused between these guys in front of me, but instead Derek lead us all towards the seating area, we sat down and well they began to talk, as they had my phone went off. 

‘Hey baby g, how’s Beacon Hills been treating you so far? Miss me Yet?’ – Jay 

My dear best friend, I smiled at my phone and started to reply to him, 

‘Hey Boo, of course I miss you. Missed you the moment I left town, but Beacon Hills has been good so far, I mean it’s different, a lot for me to get used to but still it ok.’   
His reply was almost instant, just as mine had been, 

‘That’s good. Have things changed a lot for you? Or is it all the same?’ 

‘A lot has changed. Probably too much, there’s a lot of secrecy going on here. A few familiar names, but not familiar faces if you get me. But still I’ll get used to it, obviously, it’s like I’m the new kid in town although this is my town’ 

‘It happens. Trust me it happens, but what do you mean a lot of secrecy? I mean I know there’s supernatural shit there, but I’m not 100% certain. Want me to find out?’ 

I snorted and everyone looked at me, “You good Blake?” Stiles asked me. 

I nodded, smiling at them, “Of course I am. It’s just a friend, he’s asking how things are here and when I want to move back there” I joked. 

“Hopefully never” Stiles said back, “But this friend, just a friend right?” 

I nodded, “I’m not his type anyway. Being a female and all” 

It’s like they all automatically understood what I was saying and let it slip before going back to their hushed conversation. 

I had noticed a few times how they would look at me, almost making sure I wasn’t listening in, especially since I was on a single seat, a little further from them, making it difficult for me to hear what they were exactly saying. 

‘Actually Jay. Yeah, can you ask my uncle about either supernatural beings around here, or maybe about these two names; Derek Hale and Peter Hale. Their surname rings a bell, and I’m not sure why but please find out for me, love you xoxo’ 

I’m curious. Curious on weather this town is as normal as they say it is, but the way they act, and the long hours my dad does, I doubt it is. But I guess I’ll find out soon. 

‘Yeah, I recognize those names. Fuck knows how but I do, I’ll get back to you tomorrow on them, or later tonight’ 

And with that I agreed and carried on talking to my best friend until Derek dropped the three of us back to my place. 

He himself was a bit… sketchy over a few things. He rarely looked at me, or smiled or anything, but then when I wasn’t looking he would be looking, I could constantly feel his eyes on me. 

There were a few tells I had noticed through the day, but I’m sure I’ll get to the bottom of them as soon as I can, although these small tells I’ve picked up on, are all things I’ve noticed whilst I was with Jay, how he picks up on the smallest sounds, his eyesight, and well all things that are perks of being a wolf. 

If everything I’m starting to think is true, then I know more than they think, but they can also hear my heartbeat, they’ll hear my conversations, they’ll have their own stealth mode, and well, they’ll have their pack.


End file.
